


Happy Meditations

by DandelionsTales



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionsTales/pseuds/DandelionsTales
Summary: Veronica finds herself in her favorite game, Fallout New Vegas. She has many questions and doesn't know if she wants the answers the longer she stays. She decides to have fun along the way for answers, but finding another player may put a damper on those plans.





	1. Chapter One:Veronica

**Author's Note:**

> I am creating this for my entertainment, and through a strange panel at a con, I recently went to, I decided to share this with the internet. If you don’t want to read smut, bbbbbyyyyyyyyyyeee! If you do want to read smut, welcome!  If you're still wanting to read, quick disclaimer, I own nothing about Fallout New Vegas, nothing at all. I also want to say that I am going to describe things in Fallout as if people have never played it just because I’m showing this to friends who have never done so.  So, this is my smut edited Fallout New Vegas with a twist. I hope you enjoy!

**_Chapter One: Veronica_ **

 

From what was remembered the night before, Veronica had gotten so spectacularly drunk with her friend Ambrose that she could barely move. Somehow, she had moved from her local bar, to her home, and to her computer to play one of her favorite video games, _Fallout New Vegas_.  The specks of memory in between those moments are completely lost on Veronica as she focused on the familiar but unfamiliar room.

  It looked like Doc Mitchell's room but instead of Fallout graphics, she was surrounded by a real room.  From the chemistry set on the cabinet in the corner, to the S.P.E.C.I.A.L. machine that gave points in Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility, and Luck. The window next to the bed she woke up had the sun blistering through. The heat of the room was real too and sweat trickled down her forehead. Her black hair was covered in sweat. Unlike most of the characters that she chose, her body features reflected her own as she could see them in a mirror nearby. Curly shoulder length black hair and dirty but pampered looking skin looked out of place given her rough clothes that had resembled the courier clothes from the game.  Admittedly, the courier outfit was a bit heavier than she thought it would be. She had forgotten a few pieces of the costume for her latest cosplay.

            A quick moment of panic hit her all at once. _How the fuck did I get here, and how the fuck do I get home?_ She thought.  With the realistic room, and the realistic clothes it was an overwhelming sense of deja vu but without an actual sense of being present in that moment. She had never been to Vegas, much less the surrounding areas. The gaming series is detailed and this one had been no different. It was a post-apocalyptic version, but it mirrors life as closely as it could.  How does one compare real life to a video game?

Seeing Doc Mitchell, who weirdly looked like the voice actor Michael Hogan, cemented that this was indeed a reality. Just to be sure, she pinched her wrist. _Fuck_.

            “D-” Veronica started to say Doc Mitchell but realized the guy hadn’t introduced himself yet. “I feel like I should call you Doctor, seeing as it looks like I’m in a hospital and all.”

The doctor chuckled. “Just called me Doc Mitchell.”

Veronica blushed at the thought of getting to meet someone from her favorite game and almost forgot to reach out to shake his hand. Doing so sparked that pain that had resided in her head, so she winced while doing it. “The name’s Veronica, or you can call me Ronnie.”

“Ronnie, you see what happened was, you got shot in the head. Victor, the crazy old robot with a cowboy personality, helped you get here. Sorry for all the dirt, the three that shot you had buried you in the town cemetery.”

From there, he continued with the usual beginning game speech, the one that gave the player more information and then onto character building.

            She didn’t realize until she was speaking with Doc that her not only was her head throbbing, but her body felt out of place. The feeling out of place part ended with his questions, the questions that made her character what it was. Strength, actual physical strength, grew within her as she ended that conservation.  Flexing her new muscle felt odd but she smiled.

            Before Veronica left she remembered to mention vaults to get the vault outfit. She used his bathroom to quickly change. The difference between the heaviness of the original outfit and the vault one was loads. When she had taken off the courier outfit, the bag that the inventory came off. It was just a simple brown bag, with big pockets on the inside. Stuffing the big courier suit in the bag she put it on her back. It felt weirdly weightless. Maybe it was because she had enough endurance now? It was odd that this outfit that was heavy on her person felt weightless in a bag.            

            The Pib boy (a small computerized device that told her how she was feeling, her perks, and her inventory, and provided maps) felt weightless too, which was even weirder since every cosplay she’d ever done with one was heavy.

            Veronica stepped out of the house, saying goodbye to Doc as she left.         

            Opening the door opened the possibilities, and boy oh boy, were the possibilities endless.

            The sun beamed across the surface of the world. If she had thought that the heat inside the house was awful, it had nothing on the direct glare of the disapproving sun.  It disapproved of her for being in this big crazy world and not in her own world. Maybe she accidentally took the ‘Friend of the Night’ perk, which means her eyes adjust quickly to the night.

            She moved around and felt a bit disoriented. How many times had she played this game? Five times? Maybe it was the sun. Maybe it was the fact she only had had alcohol in the last remaining hours of her real life and she was still feeling the effects...that and she had a head surgery, she had seen the stitches in the bathroom mirror while changing into her vault suit.

            Everything looked exactly as it had in the game to a freakish deja vu extent. At least she knew the layout of the game, she could probably play in her sleep, which was what she figured was happening. It had to be that she had gotten drunk and that this was just her dreams. Had to be, there was no other explanation that was scientifically accurate. Unless she had somehow been reincarnated into a _Westworld_ scenario robot as the main heroine of this world.  That could be it, too, maybe. She was a computer genius, so she could dig that explanation.

Would that have meant that her real body was dead? The only one would have mourned her was her one and only friend, Amber, and possibly her sister, Kelly. Both her biological and adoptive parents died. Both in car accidents, and it led to a crippling fear of riding in vehicles. That was one benefit of the apocalypse, she supposed because she wouldn’t have to deal with that.

            Or, and she wasn’t too much into magic and fantasy, what have you, but maybe this was _magic._ The genre of people getting trapped in video games, books or anything was starting to get a bit cliché, but here she was with no further explanation than a big old question mark.

The theory about this being a dream could be easily shut down with a simple flirt, honestly. Not just the pinch thing, which honestly, Veronica does things in her sleep so it’s not a hundred percent accurate.  Flirting, however, is not her strong suit. She has negative charisma points in real life. Her dating life is mostly hoping a guy would ask her out and hoping that she didn’t freak out enough to say yes. If this truly a dream, she could flirt with anyone with no problems at all. The best place to do that? The bar. At least being inside the sun wouldn’t make her feel like a wandering zombie.         

As she walked to the _Prospector Saloon_ , Veronica saw Easy Pete sitting on his rocking chair on the porch. “Howdy!” She said almost too excitedly.  Easy Pete looked up at Veronica, his facial features looked the same as the game. Maybe because he wasn’t supposed to look like his voice actor? He was an elderly man with a long white beard, which contrasted his dark complexion.  “Howdy.” He responded.

Her stomach growled at her. That explained some of her disorientation because the last thing she had for food was a meal replacement shake. “Eh, sorry, for that. Guess I’m a bit hungry.”

“Trudy makes some excellent Radscorpion Steak.” Easy Pete suggested, with a blank stare at her.

“Thanks,” Ronnie replied.

She opened the door to the Saloon, and it was delightfully darker than the outside. The sweat had already soaked her vault suit, but the air flowed inside as if there was more than just the one ceiling fan going on.  The smell of handcrafted beer and meat filled the air. The smell of other food cooking filled her nostrils. Her stomach groaned. Then she noticed Sunny Smiles and Cheyenne, her husky dog.             

Sunny looked up at Veronica and smiled. Her light brown hair looked auburn gleaming in the sun from the window. Sunny’s leather outfit looked comfortable, and Veronica was oddly jealous of the crop top leather jacket. The way Sunny shone when she smiled had to make her wonder if the last name was a nickname because her smile was worth it. If nothing else proved to go right in this experience, getting to see Sunny’s smile was worth all the worry she had made her stomach into a tight knot.  In some way, maybe it was because she had played the game five times, or maybe it was because Sunny had some similarity to her friend, Ambrose. Ambrose, whether she knew it or not, knew how to light up a room with her smile. So, did Sunny.

Sunny gave her obligatory welcome speech, asking if Veronica would like to do her tutorial. Veronica mulled it over and decided to take it. She never had shot a gun before, and therefore needed all the practice she could get. Also, never shot and killed something. Never ate something that was freshly killed. _Oh boy,_ Veronica thought. _This is going to get complicated._  Her stress levels increased.

“That would be great, thank you. That hit to my head really messed up my survival skills.” Veronica blushed as she said that because it sounded like a dumb excuse.  Sunny gave her the tutorial gun and supplies to go with it.  Aside from her gun which was handed to her, the supplies teleported somewhere.  There would be a time for that to be important for her to find out how to access those, but she was in the middle of a conversation with Sunny and poking around with her pip boy was rude.  It was the equivalent of phone snubbing someone.

“Let’s go outside and get some practice in,” Sunny said, still upholding her smile. Not trying to be snarky, but in her mind, Veronica thought about how many calories Sunny must burn by constantly smiling.  Tossing that thought aside, she asked Sunny what it was that they were targeting.

“Things.” Sunny kept the smile up, and it was kind of creeping Veronica out a bit.  “Things?” Veronica replied, concerned. Veronica very distinctly remembered it was empty Nuka Cola and Sunset Sarsaparilla bottles.   As they exited the Saloon, Veronica followed Sunny around the back where the poles were set up along with a bit of fencing. What for exactly, Veronica never knew since it never seemed to keep anything.

Among the top of the four wooden poles were a few empty bottles but also a teddy bear and a wooden block.  Veronica raised her eyebrow at the items. “That’s what I had to work with,” said Sunny as she shrugged.     

Sunny watched Veronica mess with her gun, which was a shotgun.  Veronica felt intimidated by it; she couldn’t decide if it was because it was heavy or if it was because this was her first time shooting one. She tried to think of the worst possibility, shooting her foot, or falling on her ass. In this weird half game/half reality, could a Stimpak heal her foot? She shivered, she didn’t want to find that, but something told her, it was something she was going to find out no matter what.

Behind Veronica, Sunny asked, “Have you done this before?”

“N... Not actually. I’m better with close-range weapons.”       

            In the before reality, Veronica had never had to defend herself. She had some mace, and she always figured if things got serious, she had a machete next to her bed.  Sunny finally showed a different emotion, concern. “Well, let me help you so you're not always bringing a knife to a gunfight.” Veronica gulped. Sunny laughed, the laugh of a maniac.

            “No need to worry. The Mojave Wasteland may be a crazy place but Goodsprings, for the most part, is unaffected. You’re getting shot in the head has been the worst we’ve seen in a long while.”

            Veronica couldn’t help but ask for clarification. “For a long while? How long?”

Sunny chuckled heartily in response, but again Veronica couldn’t help thinking that it was the laugh of a psycho. “Six months to be exact. Like I said, no need to be worried.”

 Veronica through about that for a brief second. “Are the Powder Gangers a threat here?”                       

In the game, it was the first main quest, if you will. The Powder Gangers were prisoners and they were after a member of a caravan, who had taken sanctuary here in the town at the beginning of the game. A player could skip this part, but it also dawned on Veronica that she may not be the first “player.” The first clue had been the already broken bottles on the ground next to the poles.            

Sunny smiled again as she replied. “I guess our town has had its fair share of mysterious strangers who get shot in the head because you miss, aren’t the first.  It just so happens that six months ago we had a similar situation and the guy, Rogue, helped us win against the Powder Gangers. So, you have nothing to fear! Well, aside from the random gecko.” She said with a slap on Veronica’s back.

Absorbing this new information was like an ocean wave knocking her down for the first time, catching her completely off guard. It brought up so many more questions to this already confusing situation.

“So, are you going to shoot? You just use the sight to aim your target, and when you’re ready, pull the trigger.”     

With that, Veronica realized that she was handling the shotgun a little too close for comfort. She tried to hold the gun like she had seen others hold it. She closed her left eye to use her right for the sight and pulled the trigger. The impact caused her to land on her ass, but she hit her target. Progress.

  


                        **********************************************

 

            A couple of weeks had gone by, and Veronica had no clue as to who the Rogue guy was. If he hadn’t saved the town of Good springs, people wouldn’t have remembered the slightest details about him. The worst of it was that the radio had only announced her arrival, so there wasn’t news about the other player.  Since she didn’t have any clues to go on, she decided to stay put.

            She got herself a pixie haircut, and some red cloth to use as a head wrap. Sunny had adopted her as a fellow Gecko hunter, and Veronica was getting better at using the shotgun and machete (someone had one and she bought it with the caps that she had started with.) Gecko hunting wasn’t all that she did, she also repaired a few things around the community.       

            Since Veronica didn’t have a place to stay, Sunny offered for her to stay at her place. They developed a routine of gecko hunting and then splitting off for other choirs that they had. When they finished, they would meet at the Saloon for food and pool.  They had gotten comfortable with each other enough to talk about anything. If Veronica didn’t witness an occasional frown from Ms. Smiles, she would have suspected that her face had gotten stuck.

            One night, Veronica had gotten a bit tipsy. “I was...so confused and so exhausted...and you were...hic...you were like an angel from heaven! I questioned like if everything was real and even though you just kind of confused me a bit more, I felt safe with youuuu…But I was going to try to flirt with you, but I got too distracted by your smile.” Veronica hiccupped, and her face was flush.

            “Aw. Thanks, your smile is pretty, too.” Sunny was also a bit tipsy and as they put up the pool cues, they leaned against each other to walk towards the back of the Saloon. “I have to pee!” Sunny announced too loudly. Veronica placed a hand on Sunny’s cheek, even though she had meant to pat her face. “I’ll ssshelp you. We can do this!”                    

            Moments later, they were both on the floor of the restroom, and Veronica couldn’t feel her feet. Or her hands.  They were both sitting with their backs to the wall. At the point of drunkenness where they didn’t care that their hair was touching the wall. Of course, to Veronica’s mind, it was an excellent opportunity to bring her feeling of attraction again.       

            “I just want you to know, that you are absolutely amazing!” Veronica said, not knowing if she was blushing or if her face was just naturally flush due to drinking.

            “I think your blue eyes are the prettiest shade of blue I’ve ever seen.”         

            Veronica leaned in. So, did Sunny. They bumped foreheads in a awkward attempt to kiss. With their heads feeling dizzy already, they laughed.  Veronica brushed aside some of Sunny’s auburn hair and kissed her. What started out as a simple peck, quickly turned French. It became a game between their tongues. It had been ages since Veronica had kissed someone like this. Even though she was drunk, she cared about Sunny Smiles. The conversation got a bit repetitive at times but when you're programmed to only say a few lines, you don’t have much to say.  The compassion that Sunny had for anyone new really, despite it being programmed, was endearing. So, Veronica poured her passion into this kiss, giving it everything.

            Veronica wanted to explore with her hands but thought better of it. Instead, she found Sunny’s hands and held them.                 

            “Aw, how cute, mind if I use the restroom though?” Another patron of the Saloon had entered without them noticing. A tall and handsome stranger. The stranger had an interesting fiery tattoo that looked like was on his lower torso and stretched out onto his neck. He reminded Veronica of Manny Montana, with short hair, eyebrows and mustache. Veronica immediately pulled back. She could confirm that she was beet red from head to toe as she walked at record speeds out of the restroom, out of the Saloon and out of that immediate area. Sunny didn’t follow her out and that was okay. She had probably just gone back to play pool.

            Veronica could also confirm, that this stranger was probably the _“Rogue”_ that Sunny had mentioned before. Even though she didn’t really want to talk to this hot stranger, she felt like they needed to talk and it was too important to ignore.

 

 


	2. Happy Meditations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica meets a real person in this game world, but there is a lot to learn about him.

Chapter Two: Happy Meditations 

After Rogue left the bar, he saw her. He hated to be a guy who hoped that a woman kissing another was bi, but the attraction was there. For one thing, the way she blushed when he caught them kissing was incredibly cute. For another, the way she was coming back to the bar, she looked like a lioness who had been interrupted from her meal, not entirely happy. Those wonderful blue eyes rivaled the bluest of skies, and her pixie cut, midnight black hair looked mussed over. The vault suit of hers hugged every curve in all the right places. 

As she drew closer, he decided to walk towards her. 

 

****** 

“This might be a curious question but…” he started to ask once he was ten feet away. 

“Are you, by chance, Rogue?” She interrupted him. Her expression was blank and hard to read now. 

“Yes, that's what the locals call me. And I seemed to have missed your name?” 

“Veronica Santiago. Or Ronnie for short.” 

“Nice. Are you a real person?” 

“Are we ever really real? People say that people can be fake, but no matter who explains it to me, it almost always sounds like a description of the person describing it. But, I suppose, I’m a skeleton with a meat sac on top if that’s what you meant.” 

Rogue gave her a blank stare. Looking into her eyes he could see that she was a real person, not a programmed NPC (non-playable character) he never met before. This was going to be interesting and he couldn’t wait to find out how it played out. 

“Well, I’m real, and given your answers and your appearance, I’d say your real too. Whenever we talk to an NPC from the Fallout New Vegas world, we ‘activate’ them and they act like you and me. It’s the craziest thing. But if you go back to Sunny now, she will treat you like the past, however long you’ve been here, didn’t exist, like you're a player.” Rouge informed her. 

“Is there a time limit on that?” She asked, frowning that all that experience just got erased. She was going to have to find a new place to sleep. 

“An hour apart.” 

“Oh.” Veronica had noticed that the game time had been speedy, much like it had been in the game. 

“It’s almost getting dark, and if I’m correct in my assumption, you had been sleeping at Sunny’s place, you’ll need a new place, correct?” Rogue asked, kind of hoping she would take his subtle invitation. 

Looking down at the ground, Veronica blushed all over again. “That’s right...We would sleep on her cot together. I guess that’s why she didn’t restart with me before now. I guess I could sleep at that robot, Victor's place. He weirdly wasn’t here since I’ve been here. Do you know anything about that?” She asked, arching her left eyebrow. 

“I had finished some of the early quests when I first got here ...about five...six months ago? The last place he was spotted was at was Novac.” 

“Boone…” Her blush hadn’t gone away, and only got a bit redder when she said his name. Did she have feelings for all the Fallout New Vegas characters? 

“Yeah, I didn’t want to complete the quest though. I felt something when you came to Goodsprings, in my dreams. I traveled as fast as I could to get here. Even though we can fast travel, it feels insanely weird and messes up chat dialogue with people in the area you fast travel to for a couple of hours. It’s kind of funny how it’s glitchy like the game. If you need company, I can be your companion, if you’d like.” 

Veronica hesitated. Sunny was a good person, programmed to be helpful, and Rogue was a different person. Not necessarily bad, but not necessarily good. She knew nothing about him. If she went with him, she was not going to get much sleep until she could trust him. She knew that she was incredibly attracted to him, and that could lead to complications. This whole world was different from hers, even though she knew the ins and outs of it. It could get seriously complicated if she traveled with him. But it would be beneficial to have someone to help. She had always played this game but if killing geckos had proved one thing, it was a lot harder to do the actions in real-time. Not to mention everything else that came with living in the Mojave Wasteland: laundry, cooking food, and just general protection from anything. If anything, she could give him a trial run. 

“Sure. But don’t you try anything suspicious, oh Mr. Rogue, I will be watching. Also, eventually, I hope you’ll tell me your real name. “ 

“I sincerely hope you never call me Mr. Rogue again. I’m insulted that you would think I would try anything but I guess the radio stopped broadcasting what I’ve done, so all you know really is that I chose to save Goodsprings from the Powder Gangers.” 

“So, other than Goodsprings, and reaching Novac, what else have you done?” Veronica asked. 

“I’ve done pretty much that. Question is, why’d you stay in Goodsprings for so long?” 

She didn’t have a good answer for that. Sunny? No. That ass was fine but... Fear. Definitely fear. Fighter in real life, I am not. Veronica thought. 

“Things. I don’t think I was ready.” 

Veronica was sort of ashamed to admit that fact. At least she was better prepared than when she first got here, but fighting animals are different than fighting in a gunfight. She knew that much. It tied her stomach up in knots. 

 

Her favorite weapon was a machete or a pipe, however, she obviously still wasn’t high in levels yet, so melee weapons wouldn’t be as effective. 

They continue to talk and walk at a slower pace to enjoy the companionship of talking to someone real. The warm colors of sunrise along with the stars in the sky. As the conversation continued Veronica realized that the Rogue was able to gain more information about her than she was about him. Partially not entirely his fault, she had an awful habit of oversharing everything. 

She tilted her head towards him, giving him a stern look. 

“I’ve been giving you a lot of information about myself within return practically. I’ll only answer questions that you’ll answer about yourself.” 

Rogue pursed his lips together into a contemplative frown. Why didn’t he want to share? 

 

"I'm sorry, I ...just don't like sharing information about myself. I suppose it's not an unfair ask. I don't have any siblings, do you?" 

 

"See was that so hard? I never got to meet my real family, so I don't know if I had any real blood-related siblings. I do have an adopted sister; her name is Kelly Ray.” 

“How did y’all get along? Don’t give me that look, I ain’t about to tell you about how I got along with my non-existent siblings? If I had them, I’d want to protect them and I bet I’d get along alright with them.” 

“That look, my dear Rogue, should have been your clue. I have no great relationship with my dear adoptive sister, nor any special relationships with her friends. Fucking fake relationships. She always had to have me tag along. She only ever really invites me to holiday dinners because of some sense of duty. If I didn’t have my friends, or really, friend, Amberose, then I would have been so very lonely. My friend was more like family to me than my adoptive sibling any day. I wasn’t even invited to her wedding! She’s just...argh!” 

“Calm down! I’m sorry that I asked.” Rogue said in a soothing tone but looked concerned that Veronica was going to go off again. 

“Sorry, she just makes me mad. I wanted to be sisterly. I needed it sometimes. Let’s talk about something else...” She said with a forlorn look clouding her expressions. 

“Since you can’t use this first Powder Ganger mission as a starting point, do you want to train with me before going on by yourself? I know we are going to camp together tonight but maybe we should stick together?” 

That gave Veronica pause. She barely knew this guy. And in this world of craziness? She could use a normal person companion instead of an NPC, but she secretly hoped she could use both. She could say no, but that would be a mistake and she knew it. It would be a mistake because she had no experience with actual fighting. Veronica had heard of the player who had achieved a completely peaceful campaign throughout the game but she had no idea how she could do that. 

“No offense, but I guess I have no choice. You’ve got the important experience that I just don’t have.” 

“None taken. So, have you tried romancing anyone else in town?” Rogue asked. 

The blush that had left rose again on her cheeks. The heat made her face way too hot. “I wouldn’t have tried romancing Sunny but I was lonely. Have you romanced any companions?” She unashamedly redirected the question. Okay, a tinge of shame. A tinge of curiosity. Unfortunately, he responded with blunt honesty that held her breath for a second. 

“No, too afraid of the consequences. This game is already glitchy enough without having glitchy children running around. Can you imagine a little Rogue Junior without its head loaded?” He cringed a bit for emphasis. “But if I can get out of here, safely, I’d like to romance someone as beautiful as you.” 

She wasn’t trying to be rude, but she legitimately didn’t know how to respond to that. So, instead of responding with something fancy, she dashed further to close the gap between them and the door. As she opened the door and held it open for him. “Thank you, that was sweet of you to say.” 

The shed was exactly like the one in the game. With a cot on one side of the room and a sofa on the other side. The kitchen which was a stove and a refrigerator was at the far end. She went to lie down on the cot and face the wall. How many patterns can I count before I go totally bonkers? One pattern, two patterns, three patterns, four... She thought as her thoughts went everywhere with joy at receiving a compliment. 

“I don’t pay false compliments. But sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I guess I’ll take the sofa. Hopefully next time we’ll go to a place with two beds.” 

“Sounds good to me.” She said, not trying to come off as curt as she sounded. 

She wanted to talk more but she was comfortable in the silence. He didn’t seem to mind it, either, Mr. Not too Sharey. 

So, she sat there on the bed, trying to push past all the negative, anxiety-driven thoughts in her mind. An hour after doing this lead to the loudest snoring she had ever heard in her life. It took all of her to not giggle like a schoolgirl at this obnoxious snoring. Storing that later for teasing material. 

The only technique she really knew that would help her go to sleep was one that brought her the most joy. Masturbation. It wasn’t that hard since she had more than one person on her mind to help her with the task. 

There was Sunny, beautiful Sunny, with her golden-brown hair in a messy bun style. Veronica imagined her coming into the cot and leaning down to kiss Veronica. The kiss was returned with such passion that she didn’t get to enjoy earlier that day. She curled her tongue around Sunny’s mouth, biting down on Sunny’s lower lip as her own tongue went back. Since Sunny wasn’t actually there, she unzipped her vault suit, pausing only a little to make sure that Rogue was still loudly snoring. 

With that checked off, she unzipped down to her lower regions. Her sun-tanned skin filled the air, with the smell of boob sweat flinging in the air. Veronica put one hand on her right boob and the other on her left. She tilted her right nipple to her own mouth, as she imagined Sunny kissing her a trail down her body, as she started sucking on her own nipple. Her nipple tastes like sweat and salt. It’s not the same as when another person does it, but it feels good enough for now. 

Her left hand started slowly, working its way down to her clit. She imagined Rogue joining in on the fun, as she spread her legs and worked her clit she imagined him using his tongue instead of her hand. Her index and thumb working her clit, she inserted her middle finger inside her. 

“Mmm,” she accidentally moaned aloud. Scarlet ran across her face as she looked over to see if that woke Rogue up. Still snoring. Needing to finish she inserted two more fingers, her index and ring finger. In and out she went, working as quietly as she could, unfortunately, she was starting to make some more noise down there she couldn’t contain it. Veronica stopped sucking and put all her handy work into pleasing her lower regions. She had all the imagination she could muster but her fingers didn’t feel like what she truly wanted inside her, and as she came to, she glanced at Rogue and smiled. Not wanting to flash him in the morning, she zipped up her vault suit. With renewed peace of mind, she fell asleep in no time. 

******** 

“Howdy Pardner! Come with me!” A robotic voice said in the distance. She pulled her pillow closer to her ears to block out the noise. A couple of seconds later, she heard Rogue's voice, “What in the fuck are you trying to do with her?” 

Her eyes jolted open at the sound of that. She saw Victor, the robot who saves the Courier, aka her character, at the beginning of the game. Victor had saved her but he hadn’t been around afterward. Now, he was grabbing her leg to drag her out of bed. 

“Stop it!” She pleaded. Thankfully, she was already grabbing her pillow, so it made for an excellent cushion when her head came down. “Let me down! Stop this!” 

Thankfully, there were no stairs to go down as he was dragging Veronica’s body out of the shop. There was plenty of rocks, though, they kept a reasonable distance from her thanks to the pillow. 

“Rogue! Help me!” 

Rogue came out, looking scruffy and barely awake. He also had a pistol in his hand. Veronica panicked. 

“Don’t shoot at him! What if you mess up something accidentally!” 

“Damnit. Robot, stop! You can’t just take people!” 

Rogue was trying to keep up but the robot was going pretty fast. It looked as though it was trying to take a short cut to the New Vegas strip. Veronica didn’t want to let go of the pillow afraid of what might happen to her head, considering some rocks had already hit other parts of her body pretty hard. The sun was heating up the metallic hands of Victor. Nothing about this was pleasant. They were nearing the coyote cave that closes to the border where it asked if the character would like to change anything about themselves. She hoped for some random screen to stop time or something for a moment, but it never came. 

At one-point Rogue had tried to pry his metallic fingers off of her leg, to no avail. If anything, Victor grabbed her tighter. It didn’t make much sense that Victor would do this, in the game he mostly followed the Courier around to lead them Mr. House in the New Vegas strip. Maybe it was tired of waiting for Rogue who was the original Courier character? 

“Ya hear that?” A not so distant Raider said. Veronica could tell it was a Raider because they were the most hostile humans in the game. Everyone else you had to piss off first before it sounded like they would attack you. 

Veronica gulped. Real combat. Fuck. 

She twisted, kicked and fought to get free. It was no use. The Raiders got a few bullets in first, attacking Victor first. He let go of his grip on her to defend himself and she took advantage of that. Getting up with all the strength she could muster, she ran towards Rogue. A Raider came behind her with a pipe and aimed for her legs. She fell as fast as she had gotten up. After three to five times of hitting her legs with the pipe, the raider had succeeded in breaking her right leg. 

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!” She cried out in pain. Since she was down on the ground, Rogue used that to shoot his gun, and he even decided to use a second pistol and just went to town on the raiders, some already defeated by Victor. Victor had been destroyed by a pipe wielding raider. A few bullets had gotten to Rogue but thankfully, Stimpaks(medical healing kits) healed them. In her time here, Veronica hadn’t made any money to get Stimpaks. She wished had one, as the pain was unreal. Whatever this was, it wasn’t her imagination, it was real. No scenarios she had thought up could explain this pain. 

Rogue made sure to loot everyone in sight if only to make one hundred percent sure everything was dead. Then he handed her a few his own Stimpaks and asked about her pain after she took them. “It’s bearable but...” She pointed to her broken leg, the bone was sticking out near the knee. “I’ll go get the doc, and maybe a few people to help move you.” 

After he left, even though the pain was halved, it was still enough to make her pass out. Thankfully, she had nothing to steal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to get this chapter out! I was very busy at work. I hope you enjoy this second installment of my series!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my first fanfiction! If I see an interest in this chapter, I will post the second, which I am currently working on.


End file.
